


Worthy of worship

by amiracleforbreakfast



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-part 2, Zelda dealing with the aftermath of the Caligari spell, they are very soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiracleforbreakfast/pseuds/amiracleforbreakfast
Summary: Lilith comes to Zelda and Zelda makes her come. She then learns that devotion can go both ways.





	Worthy of worship

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I wrote that last night, hope it's not rubbish!  
> Kudos and comments make my day.  
> Thanks for stopping by :)

It was way past the witching hour. Yet Zelda lay awake in her bed. She had not seemed able to keep the worries at bay lately, with the Church of Night having disappeared with its treacherous leader. The Church of Lilith was yet to be built, there was so much to do and the coven’s numbers had declined significantly. Moreover, everyone was exhausted. To that regard, Zelda was no exception to the rule. But she had to keep going, for her family at least, if not for the entire coven.

She was extenuated. Fatigue had crept into her bones until every parcel of her body hurt. But she could not seem to put her mind at rest, be it only for a few hours. And Hilda’s decoctions could only do so much.

So, in a desperate attempt to obtain some guidance, Zelda prayed. She got up, out of her bed. As soon as her bare feet hit the hardwood floor of her bedroom, she fell to her knees, joined her hands, and prayed.

It was a new prayer she was murmuring. She was praying to her Queen – asking for what? She could not tell. The words were leaving her mouth in a continuous stream. She was, once again, paving the way.

She did not actually expect Lilith to come to her, but she came anyway. She came to her High Priestess. Zelda scrambled to her feet, and opened her mouth, but she was at loss for words. Lilith did not speak either. She could sense the witch’s exhaustion and pain; she knew she was hurting on her behalf, because she still had not managed to control Hell entirely and, because of that, the earthly realm was crumbling as well. She sensed her priestess’s hurting and she wanted to take that away.

Wordlessly, Lilith went to Zelda, and took her hands for a few moments, before guiding her back onto her bed. They both sat on the edge of the bed, Lilith holding Zelda’s hands on her lap. The demoness then placed a stand of red hair behind Zelda’s ear, before taking her face in both her hands and kissing her forehead.

“I heard you, my sweet Zelda. I came to you because you asked for my guidance, but I am as lost as you when it comes to the future of our Church. Of your devotion, I am certain. It is the only thing that keeps me grounded.”

“Then let me show it to you. My devotion. It’s all I know, all I’ve ever known.”

And with that Zelda leant back, bringing Lilith down with her until both women lay on the bed. Zelda started kissing the back of Lilith’s hand, in a chaste gesture of respect. Gradually, she kissed higher up her arm, lips meeting fabric instead of skin, until she reached the junction between shoulder and neck. From there, she went down again, down Lilith’s chest, past her stomach, along her hip and down to her knees. Zelda lifted the hem of her queen’s dress, laying open-mouthed kisses in the wake of her fingers. Lilith was breathing harder and harder, and her breath hitched when Zelda reached the inside of her thigh. A faint “yes” escaped her lips, and that was enough for Zelda to bury herself at the apex of her thighs and drink in the warmth as if her life depended on it. Lilith was writhing with pleasure, her hand coming to rest in the witch’s soft hair - not pushing, not pulling. Just holding.  

Zelda knew how to bring pleasure upon others. It was her own needs she failed to indulge. There, between the thighs of the Queen of Hell herself, she felt in control. It was a way for her to own her power, and a way for Lilith to let go of the heavy crown and throne for an instant.

Zelda was drunk on the fluids of her lover – fluids both physical and magical, at once a tangible proof of Lilith’s pleasure and an emanation of her magic.

When Lilith reached her climax, she cried out, a long, guttural sound from the abyss of her throat, and Zelda held her thighs down, kept her grounded among the soft sheets. Slowly, the witch sat up, with a smug expression on her face. That did not last long, though, and soon her face was blank again. She kept her eyes closed, and thus failed to see Lilith reach for her, intending to bring her by her side.

Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, away from Lilith, near her feet, and she braced herself for the impending abandon she thought was about to come. So she put her stern facade back on and, gathering all that was left of her courage, she blurted out:

“Thank you.”

Lilith was taken aback at first. Then she was full-on outraged. Why would she even think about thanking her, for what? Who had made her think like that? Lilith was fuming.

“I didn’t come here to use you and discard you as if you were a mere puppet made of flesh. I wanted to make you feel good, and instead you felt obliged to worship me. I don’t know who made you think so little of yourself, but I swear I will find them and I will _gut_ them.”

Her chest was heaving with rage. That’s when she realized that raising her voice was not particularly the best idea at the moment.

She crawled to Zelda’s side of the bed. She reached for her, but the witch flinched.

“You don’t have to.”

“But the thing, darling, is that I want to.” She wrapped her arm around Zelda’s waist, and held her, and carried on speaking, softly. “You allowed me to let go; I want you to feel that way too.”

Lilith was heartbroken when she realized that she had misread Zelda’s enthusiasm. Zelda has only done what she believed was expected from her. Even though, to be fair, the witch had revelled in the power their union exhaled.

“ _Please_ , Zelda, allow me.”

Zelda nodded, feebly.

“Say the word and I’ll stop. There is nothing I expect you to do or be for me tonight. I won’t be disappointed if you want me to stop. Is that very clear?”

This time, Zelda found her voice and answered “yes”.

Lilith intended to worship her as her equal – and she did exactly that. The first touch of their lips was shy, testing the waters. But soon their kissing became urgent, heated, and even Zelda navigated this new relationship with more confidence. The heavy silence of the room was replaced by pants and moans and whispered words of reassurance. Lilith did not lose time teasing the witch – now was not the time; later, who knew? – and worked intently on bringing her the release she seemed to need so desperately.

Zelda cried when she came. The intensity of it all came crashing over her like a wave. She surged towards Lilith and connected their mouths in a bruising kiss, before hiding her face in the demoness’s neck, biting back the “thank you” that was threatening to spill from her lips. Coming down from their high, they held onto each other and fell into an easy sense of serenity.

Brushing a stray stand of red hair out of Zelda’s face, Lilith murmured adoringly “My sweet Zelda, my High Priestess.”

Zelda opened her eyes and smiled: “My Queen.”

Resolutely, Lilith concluded: “My love.”


End file.
